


Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ryan Ross, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Brendon Urie, Finger Sucking, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Pining, Smut, Top Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: What the fuck are you doing down there, penis? Did I fucking ask?





	Is It Still Me That Makes You Sweat

He was my master, my owner, and my best friend. I worship him like a god. I would do absolutely anything for him, take a bullet for him, follow any instruction he gives, and I never wanted anything in return. But that’s what you do when you’re head over heels in love. It’s the greatest feeling in the world, making someone you care about happy. It’s the worst feeling in the world when they have no idea you’re majorly crushing over them. But honestly, who wouldn’t be completely in love with Brendon Urie.  
He’s handsome, funny, and talented. All the girls at school practically drool over him in the hallways, and the ‘straight’ boys probably jerk off to his yearbook photo. He’s outgoing, and popular, and the last person you’d think would hang out with a guy like me. Ryan Ross, introverted, emo, unnoticed. And yet somehow this chocolate eyed, angel voiced, jock-like, boy decided to worm himself into my life and fuck everything over. Even when I tried to get rid of him, forget about my stupid crush, and keep being the quiet kid that not even the teachers talk to, the fucker kept bouncing back. He invites me to his house a lot, I sleep over almost every weekend. Let’s just say personal space hardly ever exists with him. He likes to wrestle, like boys do, I guess, and he likes to hug, and cuddle, and sleep right up against me, and has no problem with forcing me to sit in his lap, and I let him. That’s the downside of being a major fucking power bottom.  
It’s a night like any other. We’re sat on Brendon’s floor playing Mario Kart in nothing but our boxers and t-shirts. I’m winning, as usual. As soon as I pass the finish line, Brendon throws down his controller and turns to me. “Man, this sucks, what do you want to talk about?” He does this a lot, stops whatever we’re doing cause he’s bored, and forces me to actually have a conversation. It’s hard enough talking in general, but talking to Brendon fucking Urie, it’s like talking to Jesus or something. I can’t stop staring at his perfect lips as they form words I’m almost too lost to make out. We sit and we talk for a while, but soon enough the conversation runs stale and we’re left in silence. I don’t even notice myself staring at him until he says my name.  
“Ryan?”  
I blink, a blush creeping up my cheeks.  
“Kiss me,” he says, his voice low. My eyes widen. Is he fucking with me? Is it that obvious I like him? What do I do?  
“Now,” he says in a more demanding tone. I feel my dick twitch. What the fuck are you doing down there, penis? Did I fucking ask? I feel myself lean slightly closer, albeit hesitantly.  
“Ryan Ross, if you don’t kiss me right fucking now I’m going to say forget it and we’re both going to lose this chance.” Damn, threatening me now.  
My face is centimeters away from his. My entire body is shaking, the moment I’ve dreamt about so many times just seconds away. Our mouths touch just barely, breath fanning over each other’s faces through slightly parted lips. Brendon isn’t moving at all, simply leaned back on his hands as he watches my every move. I decide to go for it, shutting my eyes tightly as our lips press together softly, moving slowly and cautiously, as if both of us were afraid of something. Or, more likely, Brendon didn’t want to scare me by moving too fast. Soon though, he angles his head so to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue become part of the matter as well, turning my brain into absolute putty, and then making that putty explode into little fireworks.  
God, his lips are so soft. And he tastes so fucking good. I almost forget to pull away for breath. When I do, I look into Brendon’s eyes, which are dark and lustful. We stare at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do, before Brendon balls my shirt up in one of his hands and pulls me forward, smashing our lips together in a much more intense kiss. I let out a whimper as Brendon’s hand lets go of my shirt and makes its way to my hair. We make out roughly for a while, before he decides to take things a little further. The hand in my hair reaches down for my hand, taking it in his own before pulling it towards his body. He places it over his rock hard cock, which I could feel perfectly through his boxers, causing me to let out a sharp gasp. Admittedly, I was hard too. No surprise there.  
I give Brendon’s cock an experimental squeeze, causing him to let out a primal growl, pushing my body away from him. He stands, picks me up, and throws me onto his bed. The look on his face would be terrifying, if it weren't for the current situation. He pulls off his T-shirt, before climbing on top of me and pulling off my own. Immediately his lips are back on mine, our bodies pressed flush against each other. My hands grip at his biceps, legs wrapping around his thighs.  
His frame is much larger than mine, almost completely encasing me as he grinds our erections together. He starts kissing down my neck, lips slowly making their way down my body. He grabs my dick through my boxers, mouthing at it softly. My breath hitches, and I bite my lip to hold back a groan. He slides my boxers down, revealing my own erection. I blush, bringing my hands up to cover my face. Brendon grabs them, his grip like steel, and places them on his shoulders.  
I watch as he licks a stripe up my cock, tongue swiping over the tip, before dragging back down. He wraps one hand around me, stroking the shaft, and placing his lips around the tip. My mouth falls open and I let out a soft squeak. He looks so hot, his full lips wrapped around my dick, his eyes looking dominatingly into mine from under his eyelashes. I practically melt under him, nails digging into his shoulders. He takes me further into his mouth, humming as the tip hits the back of his throat. My hips buck, and I’m immediately apologizing, but he seems unfazed, only bobbing his head faster.  
Almost embarrassingly quickly, I’m muttering how close I am. To my disappointment, he pulls off, climbing back over me and attaching his lips to my neck, sucking dark purple marks into it. I moan at the thought that everyone will be able to see them, everyone will know who I belong to, that I’m his property and he has claimed me. He bites the shell of my ear teasingly, murmuring into my ear seductively.  
“Want me to fuck you? Want me to show you who you belong to?” His words go straight to my dick. I nod vigorously, shaking in anticipation as he reaches for the nightstand and pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube. He coats three fingers in the substance, then teasingly circles my entrance with one. I bite my lip as he pushes it in, pumping and curling it slowly. Shortly after that he pushes in a second one, stretching me open. I’m no stranger to butt fucking, I know this shit can hurt, and I’m grateful he’s taking the time to properly prepare me. I wince slightly when he adds the third and final finger, my own hands gripping the sheets tightly. Soon enough, however, the pain subsides, and I let out a breathy groan. He pulls the fingers out, rolling on the condom and coating his dick in lube, and positioning the tip at my entrance. He looks at me, eyes questioning, and I simply nod, taking a deep breath as he slowly pushed in.  
God, fuck, he’s definitely bigger than that dildo I own. My mouth falls open as he bottoms out, feeling so fucking full, pleasure going off in waves through my body. Slowly Brendon pulls out and pushes back in, repeating the motion until I’m desperate for him to go faster.  
“Beg for it,” he demands. This is everything I could ever ask for, submitting myself for him. The whole situation itself is erotic enough, but the fact that he falls into the dominant role so easily makes me wonder if he's done it before. Maybe he's fantasized about this moment as much as I have.  
“P-please fuck me harder, please Brendon, I need it so bad, please,” I rasp, my cock leaking against my tummy. Brendon hums, grabbing my thighs and positioning them so they're over his shoulders, and slams back in. I let out an almost deafening moan, his cock ramming into my prostate. I can tell I’m not going to last long. My visions goes slightly fuzzy and I can hardly comprehend that he’s shoving his fingers in my mouth. He slows down just enough so I hear, “My parents are still home,” before he goes back to fucking me relentlessly. Well that’s definitely an obstacle.  
I wrap my lips around his fingers, swirling my tongue around them and sucking relentlessly. Brendon is letting out soft groans, and he pulls his fingers out to smash his lips into mine heatedly. The bed is rocking and the headboard is hitting the wall repeatedly. If his parents haven’t hear our moaning, they can definitely hear that. There’s a sudden sharp tapping on the door. Speak of the devil.  
“Brendon, dear, are you two alright? There’s an awful lot of banging in there.” Brendon slows his pace immensely, thrusting softly and shallowly. When he speaks his voice cracks just a bit. “Y-yeah Mom, Ryan and I are just wrestling.” His mom laughs. “Okay, you two be safe, we don’t want any broken bones.”  
As soon as her footsteps are all the way down the hall, Brendon resumes his rough fucking, muttering in my ear,  
“Good thing she didn’t come in here, huh? We wouldn’t want her to know that you take my dick like a good little slut.” His hand reaches between our sweaty bodies and wraps around my cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Are you gonna cum? Are you gonna cum for daddy?” I nod, my mouth hanging open and my eyes hooded. I can feel the warmth bubbling in my tummy, and within a matter of seconds, cum spurts across my chest, the word ‘daddy’ coming out of my mouth in a whisper.  
Brendon is smirking above me, and he pulls out. I flip us over in a flash, sliding down his body and pulling the condom off of him. He’s still hard as a rock as I take him into my mouth and bob my head quickly, desperate to make him cum. My tongue runs flat against the bottom of his cock, before pulling up and swirling around the head. Brendon moans, maybe a little too loudly, and threads his fingers into my hair, guiding my head. “Such a good boy,” he growls, pulling my head off and jerking off quickly. I open my mouth just in time to catch a little bit of cum, the rest spattering on my face. I crawl up next to him, crumpling next to him. I’m covered in cum and sweat, and all I can focus on is how Brendon captures my lips in a sweet, soft kiss.  
“We should shower,” he whispers, and I nod as he scoops me up and carries me to the bathroom.  
We suck dicks in the shower.


End file.
